


Bird Bath

by alexisj13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisj13/pseuds/alexisj13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets an unexpected visitor one day while relaxing in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so it may not be up to par. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Based off of this fanart: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e7/0d/33/e70d3337c4437bd567e8ebe1e0181fdc.jpg

Dean would never admit this to Sam, but he loved taking a bath. Something about being able to fully relax, to relieve all the tension from his body in a way that a shower never could. He’d had times when he had been so mellow in the tub that he’d fallen asleep. Usually, Dean couldn’t take baths because firstly, motel bathrooms were not a place one wants to linger. Secondly, being on the road wasn’t the best conditions to let his guard down to actually take a bath. So when he explored the bunker and found the large bathroom set at the end of the hall of dorms he and Sam had no use for, he was ecstatic. Sure, it had been in a sad state, with grime on the mirrors and silt in the sinks. But with a little hard work, Dean had managed to create his own personal hygiene oasis. The room itself was rather bare, with no windows or paintings. In one corner was a standing shower stall, with a marble double sink lining the wall next to it. There was a bench along another wall, with a once-empty towel rack and toilet situated alongside it. The crowning glory of the room was, of course, the bathtub. In the opposite corner it sat, a massive, porcelain claw-foot bath with gold toned faucets and a small side table accompanying it. Dean had nearly squealed when he first saw it. After a thorough scrubbing and bleaching, he had restored it to its original shining state.

Dean had moved all his bathing essentials into the room, along with several recently acquired purchases made in anticipation. He’d been using the tub frequently, whenever a day proved too stressful for sleep unaided by the soothing warmth of a hot bath. Today was no exception. Dean was just settling down into the heated water, letting it release the tension in his muscles. He laid his head back against the tub rim and closed his eyes, fully submerged with room to spare inside the massive bath. Relaxed and peaceful, he let his mind wander, thinking about how he, Sam, and Cas had hopefully helped Claire. Dean empathized with her, and hoped Jody would be able to help Claire get her life back on track. He chuckled internally when he recalled her opening her birthday present from Cas. The look of bemusement on her face had basically summed up all human interactions with him. Cas had tried hard to rectify the situation with Claire as well as he could, but the angel couldn’t heal the rift left by her father entirely. Dean admired Castiel’s resolve, to not simply let Claire grow bitter and angry as most other angels would have. He was fairly certain that was the only reason he first trusted Cas. Dean knew in his heart that he could rely on Cas, because Cas was the most human angel he had ever met. Even with his awkwardness and social misunderstanding, Castiel was kind-hearted, compassionate, and down right intriguing in Dean’s eyes. This was yet another thing Dean would be hesitant to admit, but life without Cas would be-

Suddenly Dean felt another presence in the room, and heard an intake of breath. He quickly opened his eyes and lifted his head, shocked to see Cas. The angel was standing in the tub, his legs halfway submerged in the water between Dean’s calves. He was fully clothed, and the belt of his trench coat was trailing into the water. His expression was alert, concerned. After the initial shock wore off, Dean hastily covered himself with his right hand, grasping for a towel with the other. Searching, he realized he had forgotten it across the room on the rack. Dean thought and decided it was less risk to use his hands for coverage than to attempt to climb out of the tub without exposing more of himself. He turned back around in the tub to find Cas looking at him intently. Embarrassed, Dean averted his gaze, but then looked back in anger.

“What the hell, Cas?!”

“I don’t understand Dean… I am truly sorry. I heard you calling me, I didn’t expect…”

Castiel gestured ineffectually at Dean’s nude form. Dean felt a slow flush starting to creep up his back, hidden yet from sight.

“What? Dude. I was SO clearly not calling for you.”

Cas tilted his head, squinting his eyes slightly.

“Dean, you had to have been. I heard you so loudly it was like your mind was screaming my name. It sounded…like you were being tortured.”

Dean shook his head, ever aware of Castiel’s gaze on him. The angel wasn’t even looking anywhere but at Dean’s face, yet Dean felt like his whole being was under extreme scrutiny.

“Cas, man, can you just turn around please? I cannot even think with you watching me, you know?”

Cas’ eyes widened with realization, and he spun around, sending drops of water flying off his trench belt.

“Uh, um…so what..uh.” Cas cleared his throat. “What could you have been thinking about, that may have..”

Dean paused for a moment, pondering. What had he been thinking about before being interrupted by the sudden appearance of his angel? He recalled thinking about Claire Novak, and how she had reacted to the stuffed cat Castiel had gifted her. Which had lead to him thinking of how hard Cas had been trying to repair the damage he had caused Claire, which inevitably lead to Dean thinking about how much he would be damaged without Cas. Standing over him, Cas turned back around, and said,

“There. Whatever thought you just had. It felt like a sharp stab in my mind.”

Dean now felt abashed, realizing that he actually *had* been thinking of Cas. Cas was looking at him again, intently studying him the way he always had before, although usually under less risque circumstances.He felt the flush creeping across his body, uncontrollable under the angel’s probing gaze. Averting his eyes, Dean shifted, trying to hide the slight pink flush that was spreading over his chest and shoulders.

“Ah. Well…I was thinking of you. But uh…as you can see, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Then what was it, Dean? Is it because of the Mark?”

“No, no! I was thinking…well, I was just thinking about how-”

Dean lost his nerve, his voice fading. Cas was still looking at his face, only his face, so why did Dean feel like he had never been more bare than right now? Dean could see that the angel wouldn’t leave until he understood what had pulled him here in the first place. Dean cleared his throat, and rushed to get the explanation out.

“I was thinking how horrible it wouldbewithoutyou.”

His last words jumbled together, and he felt his mouth go dry. Dean didn’t like talking about feelings even when he was fully clothed, so talking about this now, butt naked in a tub with Castiel, was proving extremely difficult.

“How what would be without me?”

“This.”

Dean almost gestured with a hand, and then remembered they were the only coverage he had at the moment.

“This life. Living the rest of this awful life, the hunter’s life, would be impossible without you Cas.”

“That isn’t true. You were okay, well as okay as you’ve ever been, before you met me. You’ll carry on after I’m gone too. Most people who meet me would far from agree with you.”

Dean knew Cas was thinking again of the Novaks. He felt a swell of anger, and sat up, still covering himself carefully.

“Cas. Without you, there’s no me. You are literally my reason for living. If not for you, I’d still be in Hell. Literally, and metaphorically. But you’re more than just my saving grace, you are the first real friend I’ve ever had. This life without you would be unbearable.”

Dean met Cas’ eyes for the first time in many minutes. Castiel’s expression was hard to read, as usual. Only as the one who’s known him longest did Dean notice the slight quirk to his lips, and the shift in his eyes as Dean’s words sunk in. Shifting in the water, Dean sent a few ripples outward, but didn’t notice the way the ends of Cas’ belt swayed slightly. He was solely focused on his angel’s face. Cas shook his head slightly, and opened his mouth to speak. He then promptly shut it. Dean watched in wonder as Castiel’s face broke out into the biggest grin he had ever seen upon his face.

“Dean Winchester. Are you saying you can’t live without me?”

“I…guess so.”

Dean couldn’t believe he was even uttering these words, regardless of the compromising situation they were in. His body was covered in a pink flush now, he realized, looking down at his chest. Cas followed his gaze, and Dean felt himself flush even darker, if that were possible. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Castiel knelt down, level with Dean.

“I do apologize for interrupting. I’ve never taken a bath myself, simply for lack of opportunity.”

Dean looked around wildly, trying to focus anywhere but at the angel who was crouched mere inches in front of him.

“Well buddy, you don’t know what you’re missing. Heh, baths are the most relaxing thing I know of, besides sex.”

Dean cringed, wondering what had possessed him to go down THAT line of thought. He was rambling, and didn’t know what to do. The tub that had seemed so large only a minutes prior, now made him feel like a cat in a birdbath. Cas shifted, dipping his fingers into the water in between them.

“The water is still quite hot. Maybe…”

Dean gulped, finally looking at Cas.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Well, I’ve never taken a bath. And here is a bath.”

Cas met Dean’s eyes, straight faced. Dean blanched, speechless. After a moment to regain his composure, he choked out a response.

“Are you suggesting taking a bath with me?”

“I’d hardly make you leave, you were enjoying yourself so much.”

“Yeah, but Cas…I don’t think you really get the concept of two people bathing together. That’s kind of something people who love each other do, to get closer.”

“Dean, I do love you.You’re my family”

Dean exhaled, breathless. He was unbearably aware of Cas’ hand in the water, testing the temperature.

“No, Cas, it’s not really like that…”

Dean trailed off. He was contemplating the thought of it, of what it would be like, to bathe with his angel. He imagined Castiel’s legs tangling with his under the water, his skin sliding silkily against his. Since he was already being truthful tonight, Dean couldn’t deny the image wasn’t unpleasant. He contemplated it, peering at Castiel’s hopeful expression. Shaking his head more at himself than anything, Dean scooched farther back, making space for Cas in the tub. Quickly, Cas spun around and sat, fully clothed. Dean had to laugh at his angel’s eagerness. Carefully, Cas leaned back trying to submerge himself, pushing his weight against Dean in the process. Once he was satisfied, he stilled, letting his hands float on top of the water. Dean breathed shallowly, unsure what to do with his own hands. He rested them along the edge of the tub, but the rim was so hard that it hurt his elbows. Dean tried to casually rest them against Cas’ shoulders, but the angel moved and Dean’s arms slid down. He was now cradling Cas. Castiel turned to look at Dean, and Dean gasped slightly. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and Dean could see every shade of blue in his angel’s eyes. Cas was frozen, looking at Dean in amusement. Slowly, he tilted his head, and he smiled slightly.

“Dean. I actually am aware of what bathing together usually signifies.”

Before Cas’ implied meaning could be comprehended, Cas moved the last few centimeters, closing the space between them. His lips slightly brushed Dean’s mouth. Dean tensed briefly, and then returned the action with vigor. Sliding his hand down, he grabbed Cas’ hand in the water. Gradually, Dean felt his body soften, his muscles unwinding. He had never thought he could be more relaxed than when he was taking a bath, but he’d found the exception.


End file.
